Hohen, j'ai rétrécit les gosses !
by Devil's nest
Summary: Je vous en conjure, ne cliquez pas, cette fic contient la cause de la troisième guerre mondiale. [Cette fic contient également Dante, les homonculus et un frigo vide]
1. La cata du siècle

Toute cette mésaventure aventureuse avait commencé un beau jour…

- Il flotte.

…parmis tous ceux de la vie génialissime…

- J'ai envie de me pendre.

…d'une jeune femme…

- J'ai plus de quatre cent ans.

…mère de sept enfants.

- BORDEL ELLE ARRIVE, CETTE CORDE ?!

Dante recevant sa corde, vous pouvez l'admirer sur votre gauche en train de poursuivre l'auteur parce que « ça se fait pas enfoirée, retourne faire chier Greed et Kimblee ». Laissez-moi vous expliquer. En effet, cela fait un moment que trotte dans la tête de l'auteur une vision assez mignonne (et suggérant un suicide collectif) d'homonculus en miniature. Passons ensuite par l'idée stupide que Dante serait leur mère. Enfin, on admettra que « Hohen, j'ai rétrécit les gosses », c'était pas si mal comme titre. Comme quoi l'auteur peut avoir de bon goûts.

… Mais elle arrive par là poursuivie par Dante, je vous laisse aux soins d'Armstrong qui va vous ouvrir l'histoire.

**Armstrong - **Ouvrir l'histoire est un…

* * *

C'était donc par une journée pas ensoleillée, dans la vie morbide de cette pauvre Dante, mère de ces sept homonculus. Oui, ceux qui sont en train de détruire le salon.

Dante ayant, cette semaine, déjà comptabilisé 53 meurtres, 19 tentatives de suicide et 412 essais pour les calmer, était au bout du rouleau. Il faut dire qu'en plus, on n'était que lundi, huit heures du matin.

C'est pour cela qu'une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe, et qu'elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle essaya de rester stoïque, de les oublier. Même lorsqu'elle entendit la télé exploser. Même lorsqu'elle eut la conviction que c'était le canapé qui était en train d'être éventré. Même lorsqu'elle entendit Envy pendre Greed avec ses boyaux.

Non, mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, ce fut la chaise qu'elle se prit dans la figure. Personne pas même Arsmtrong n'aurait pu expliquer ce qui arriva ensuite. Pourquoi Dante avait irradié d'une drôle de lueur alors que des flammes et des éclairs se trouvaient derrière sa tête, ni non plus pourquoi tout fut comme neuf deux secondes après.

Si la mâchoire de Dante se décrocha, ce ne fut pas parce que la télé était intacte, ni parce que le canapé était à sa place, ni parce que toutes traces de luttes avaient disparu, non. Ce fut parce qu'elle dû baisser la tête pour apercevoir les homonculus. Et ensuite pour les apercevoir sous ces fringues.

Une bande de marmots, âge approximatif six ans se trouvaient là. Seul Wrath semblait avoir des vêtements à peu près à sa taille.

La terre trembla jusqu'au pauvre Scar dans son désert au son du hurlement d'effroi et d'horreur combinés de Dante.

Là, commence le début des hostilités.

…

Non, reposez cette corde, j'ai rien fait !

_Fin de l'intro. Un chapitre prochainement si l'auteur survit._


	2. Il faudra une armée pour calmer Dante

_Aya... Ce sera des chapitres courts sans doute parce que vous reviewez tellement que j'en fermais presque plus l'oeil... Merci les gens !_

* * *

Il est des choses en ce monde qui sont inhumaines. Capables de provoquer des hurlements d'effroi à vous glacer le sang. C'était une de ces choses inhumaines qui s'était abattue sur la pauvre Dante, qui venait de tomber à genoux devant cette bande de marmots.

Un mini Pride. Un mini Gluttony. Un mini Envy. Un mini Greed. Une mini Lust. Une mini Sloth. Mais pire que tout… Un Wrath encore plus petit à l'air plus geignard.

- QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU DESTIN POUR MERITER UN CHÂTIMENT PAREIL ?!

Sommes-nous obligés de répondre ?

- … Oh vous, vos gueules.

Et là, les bambins finirent par réagir.

- Eh ! Mon bandeau il est tombé !

- Ma robe elle tient p'u !

- Ma zupe elle est p'u là !

- Zzz…

- Ze VEUX redevenir grand !

- Z'ai faim, moi.

- … NAAAAAN C'EST MOI LE GOSSE ESPECE DE CRETINS D'ENFOIRES DE MECHANTS COPIEUUUURS !

Bon, bah Wrath semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ce qui n'était plus le cas un quart de seconde plus tard, Dante le plaquant au sol.

- … Bon, les enfants, l'heure est grave.

Demandons-nous avec l'air attendrit pourquoi diable elle eut des envies de meurtres en voyant les bouilles adorables de ces petits chibi homonculus.

- Vous êtes tous à poil et vous avez besoin de couches d'ici que je trouve comment vous rendre vos corps normaux.

Ah bah oui, c'est compréhensible.

Pride cacha ce qu'il fallait avec son bandeau, Lust rentra comme elle pu dans sa robe, Sloth dormait à poings fermés dans la sienne, Envy remonta sa jupe short, Wrath remonta son short, Gluttony ne bougea pas et Greed couru au milieu de la pièce en riant.

- … C'est pas vrai, en plus de vous avoir rajeunis j'ai atomisé le cerveau de Greed.

- Ze suis tounu, ze suis tounu, ze suis tounu…

Non, ne riez pas, Dante a sans doute raison.

- Greed il en a une toute petite-euuu !

Ca, c'était Envy.

- ARGLARGARG !

Ca, c'était Envy étranglé.

- WAÏE !

Ca, c'était Greed après une bonne baffe made in Maman.

**Dn** – WAYAYEU !

Ca, c'était Dante qui frappait l'auteur. Bon, ne partons pas en live non plus, on n'aura jamais fini sinon.

Reprenons donc avec Dante, un genoux sur Wrath, sa main sur sa tête, le plaquant au sol, tout en tenant Greed de l'autre main, en l'air, enroulé dans une serviette.

- Bon… Rester calme… Vous habiller… Vous rendre votre âge…

Passons un drap blanc et reprenons après l'ellipse, qui comprenait courses poursuites et meurtres divers.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews avant le prochain chapitre pour faire durer le suspense et emmerder le monde x) Sisi j'assume. 

Kiku-chan – _Oui mais non, faut pas avoir hâte, c'est sérieux c'te connerie, c'est la fin du monde je te rappelle. Sinon j'ai essayé de bâilloner Armstrong et... ... Non je ne montrerai pas mes cicatrices o.o_

Serleena – _C'est que tu penses à tout. Evidemment alors, qu'il y aura Ed. Mwahaharf..._

Scrunchy – _J'adore le "fuyons mes frères". C'est exactement ce que j'attends de mes lecteurs xD_

Sabine02 – _Merci, moi aussi j'ai hâte. on notera que Dante aussi est petite. °ZBAM° WAYEU !_

Lil'booboots – _Oui c'est du délire. Oui la jolie camisole elle est à moi. Cadeau de mes infirmiers pour noël !_

EniaFr – _... Franchement, plus je me le demande, plus je me dis que ce que j'ai fait à Dante est inhumain._

Son Kaya Sama – _Ah, t'es fan de Vyvy, toi. Promis, j'te l'enverrai s'il fait trop dans ses couches._

Arekuruu –_ Tiens, une lectrice psychopathe ! Yahaaaa ! ... Mais oui, FAUT partir dans un délire quand vous reviewez ! (... pas trop non plus, hein)_

Croc-de-lune – _J'espère que tu l'imagines pas, la suite. Sinon, tu finirais dans la chambre d'hôpital à coté de la mienne._


	3. Papa a deux de tension

__

Arf, jme suis relue et il FALLAIT que j'écrivre. Alors voilà.

* * *

- Voilà, maintenant, vous restez calmes. Compris ?

Les pauvres chibi-homoculus hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux pleins de larmes rivalisant avec ceux du chat potté dans Shrek. Le fait que Shrek passait à la télé à ce moment là était pur hasard et le coup de bien de Dante bien placé envoyé dans l'écran, aussi. Ma qué, c'est oune folle cette femme-là.

- TOI LA NARRATRICE, TU LA FERMES !

… Areuh.

Hum.

Il serait judicieux de ma part de vous faire remarquer que pendant la petite page de blanc, Dante a réussi à enfiler des couches fraîchement transmutées aux bambins. Et aussi qu'Envy n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur la sienne qui était trop inconfortable.

- Envy, touche pas à ça. Tu joueras au débauché plus tard, là on a dû supporter Greed, on se passera d'un deuxième.

Gros plan sur le chibi-Greed qui retient difficilement ses larmes. Parce que lui il aime courir tounou comme un débauché.

- Bien, maintenant, le premier qui chiale a le droit à mon coup de pied au derrière. Ne bougez surtout pas, ne cassez rien, ou je vous tue en revenant.

Et Dante disparu, sous leurs yeux médusés. Evidemment, quelques secondes après son départ, Envy et Greed s'enfuirent, Pride les suivit, Gluttony aussi parce que le frigo était vide, Lust et Wrath essayèrent de ramener tout le monde. En vain, sans doute.

Sloth, elle, resta sagement à la maison, dormant à poing fermés devant Shrek. Parce qu'on aime tous Shrek, même quand on dort.

* * *

Il était une fois Dante apparue à Resembool.

- HOHENHEIM ! LACHE TON CAFE !

Et le pauvre Hohenheim en laissa tomber son café.

- … C'était urgent ?

- Très. Une urgence urgente.

Conservant sa réputation légendaire de « j'ai deux de tensions, et alors », Hohenheim prit le temps de réfléchir intensément.

- C'est si urgent, cette urgence urgente ?

Sur votre gauche, Dante en train de faire une tentative de suicide.

- Ecoute chéri… C'est très grave… La fin du monde est en marche.

Honhenheim se mit enfin à paniquer.

- La boîte de cornichons est périmée ?

Et il se prit un superbe poing dans la figure.

- Crétin ! Les homonculus ont tous rajeuni !

Et puis, il y eu un superbe silence. Brisé par Honhenheim.

- Tu as pensé à prendre des photos ?


End file.
